


Джинн

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Опасно было признавать, что видишь такое, и еще опаснее поддаваться искушению заговорить.— Он мой, Сын Человеческий, — говорил джинн, и его голос шипел, как пламя.





	Джинн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Djinn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99478) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Али никогда не говорил Лоуренсу, что видел джинна, высокого и худого, следующего за ними. Он расфокусировал взгляд, когда оборачивался, и не подавал виду, что замечает острую ухмылку. Если он пришпоривал верблюда и оставлял джинна позади, тот ждал их вечером. Опасно было признавать, что видишь такое, и еще опаснее поддаваться искушению заговорить.

— Он мой, Сын Человеческий, — говорил джинн, и его голос шипел, как пламя.

Он не твой, думал Али.

Он не будет говорить с джинном. Не будет.

Хотя джинн и говорил правду.


End file.
